Harry Potter and Lily's Secret
by kevins8
Summary: Its Harry's sixth year at hogwarts. Voldemort is rising to power, people are screaming, and everything is in havoc. what no one expected was a new student that looked exactly like harry. what does this mean and why is voldemort so furious about this?
1. Harry Potter?

Kevins8: hey. this is my first long chapter and its written to make up for the long time i didn't write. what can i say? i'm lazy. anyway, the holidays took all my excuses away so here it is. hope u like it and merry christmas

* * *

Chapter 1 

Harry Potter?

"Voices…" 

"…sure? But that can't be!"

"…assure you it is."

"…but he's a muggle…"

" …Potter was a muggle too you know…"

"… but this isn't…"

"_So blurry… Where am I?_" After blinking several times, I managed to open my eyes. I had to close them almost immediately as they met the glare of the outside light. After several more tries, my eyes finally adjusted and I could finally see where I was. At first, I saw nothing but white but then I recognized some black blotches in the background, which later turned out to be men in black robes. They looked like people going trick treating except Halloween was still three months away.

"Oh bloody hell, I've been kidnapped" Was the first thing that came through my mind.

After the initial shock when waking up, I tried figuring out how to get out of this mess. I didn't think this is a dream but I pinched myself several times just to make sure. That didn't work and only ended up in drawing blood.

"_Gosh, I should really consider cutting my nails_" I cursed myself. I've been kidnapped and the first thing that came to my mind was my nails.

"_Goddamn it, focus!"_ I tried raising my head a little to study my surroundings. Now that my eyes were more adjusted to the light, I could start making out the room. They were at least eight men in black robes besides me and another two on a far door by the corner. Most of the room was decorated with an odd jumble of posters & objects and a bookshelf on my side of the wall seemed to be the only furniture in it. As these thoughts were going through mine mind, one of the black robed men finally seemed to realize I was awake and started yelling at the others.

I tensed. "_This is it._" I thought. "_Get ready and hope those karate lessons will finally pay off. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm dead!"_

The black robed figure that originally shouted out was now practically standing right above me. This was my chance. I did a high kick from the ground and heard a satisfying yell of pain as my foot connected to the man's groin. It might have been unethical but hell, who cares in a time like this? The other black robed men saw this and quickly started to surround me, blocking me off on all sides. Well, they asked for it. I swiftly got up and tried punching the man nearest to me. I heard some people yelling something at me from the background but I didn't get a single word. Left hook, right hook, I attacked with a hidden strength born out of desperation. I was actually doing pretty well, but then everything fell apart doing my next move. My sensei would have had my head if he saw what I did next. I was terrible at doing kicks in karate because my toes were never bent when kicking. It drove my sensei crazy and I really didn't see the point of it till now. As I tried to drive a sidekick in a man's stomach, he dodged and I ended up kicking the wooden bookshelf behind him. I heard an ominous crack as my toes broke under the pressure. It took a full second for my nerves to register the pain but when it did, it was all I could do to stop myself from screaming. Anyway, it ended up with me in a really weird position where I was jumping around on one foot and still trying to punch anyone who got close to me.

"Strikious"

One of the black robbed figures raised out a short rod, shouted something and suddenly, I couldn't move. I just stood still, none of my muscles responding to the frantic messages from my brain. What was going on? I would have yelled in surprise if I could have moved my mouth. Because I wasn't able to move, it gave me time to inspect the devastation I managed to create. Six of the black robed figures were on the ground groaning and part of the room was completely in shambles. I didn't escape without injury either. My body was covered with cuts and bruises and blood was flowing out of a nasty gash on my lip. Suddenly, the door on the edge of the door opened and out stood another black robed figure. It was a man with a mustache. He seemed to be the leader of the gang. It was the way that he carried himself when he walked that made him stand out. He took one sweep at the room and me standing in the middle of it before starting shouting at one of the black robbed figures. They got into a long discussion and when it was over, I heard the figure with the mustache mutter something about muggles and violence. He slowly advanced on me, his gaze never dropping for a second. His eyes seemed to bore into mine and I got this really weird feeling of being x-rayed. When he reached me, he shouted something to the back. Someone behind him muttered something and I found that I could move again.

" Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. Please don't force us to tie you up the muggle way for I assure you that will be most uncomfortable. My name is Conerlius Fudge. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Now please sit down."

I turned around and somehow a chair popped out of nowhere. This was definitely creepy but I was outnumbered and outmatched so I sat down.

"What's your name?" Conelius had a warm voice that gave the people the impression of a loving uncle but something about it made me feel uneasy. His eyes seemed to reflect puzzlement and deep down, I thought I saw something that looked like fear.

"Shean Lan" I muttered. There wasn't anything else I could do. I'm stuck sitting here until my chance comes. I was still mystified from what happened earlier and had to find out what it was before trying something again. My line of thought was disturbed as Conelius asked another question.

"Now Shean my boy, what do you think of magic?"

"Magic? What do you mean? It doesn't exist. Everything related to it just optics and cheap trucks." Now I was truly confused. These men kidnapped me and dragged me over here just to ask me about magic? When I finished answering, I heard several whispers in the background. I was trying to eavesdrop on what they were saying but it was no use. All I caught was that phrase "muggles" again. This was the second time I heard that word and wondered if it was some kind of code.

"Do you know anything about a boy named Harry Potter?" Cornelius's voice seemed very tense know and all the whispering suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter?"

Meanwhile, 1000 miles across the world, Harry Potter was bored stiff with nothing to do. Despite the fact that Voldemort was rising to power, Dumbledore still preferred Harry to live in the Dursleys and Dumbledore knew best. The Dursleys were now staying away from Harry after several threats from a giant of man threatening to turn them all into frogs. It was getting late and Harry was just starting to do his transformation homework, an essay about wand motions required to turn a porcupine into a sofa. Suddenly, his scar started twitching. It lasted for less than a second but it was enough for Harry to stop what he was doing and spill an ink container. His scar has been hurting a lot of times now this summer and he was almost used to it but this time, it was different. It wasn't pain or an emotion from Voldemort, but something else. It felt like the feeling Harry got whenever he was near Dumbledor, warm, comforting, but more intense and deep. It felt disturbing yet comforting and touched some inner emotion within Harry that he never knew existed. That was the only way to describe it. Harry, after spending several fruitless minutes trying to recapture the feeling got out four new parchments and a quill. He started writing a letter to Sirus, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione hoping one of them could give him an answer to what just happened. After Harry was done writing, Hedwig arrived in his room just on cue clutching a dead mouse in his talons.

"Common, Hedwig, I have some letters for you" Harry gave the letters to Hedwig and after stroking her affectionately, he send her on her way. Harry looked out the window and watched until Hedwig became a tiny speck on the horizon before turning away. Harry then flung himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling, as if hoping that it would give him some kind of answer to his dilemma.

"Dinner" yelled a raspy voice from downstairs.

Harry ignored it and went straight to bed. He didn't feel like eating right now. Besides, dinner just meant another silent meal with the Dursleys looking at him as if he was a monster, ready to gobble them up any moment. With a sigh, Harry fell into a restless sleep hoping Hedwig would hurry with the letters.

* * *

kevins8: so what do u think? i was i kinda a rush finishing this because i have to pack so they might be a few errors. so far, i've finished this story in 3h spilling 2 pops, falling on the stairs once and falling outside two times. writing is a violent buisness specially with all this ice. when i'm bored or can't think, i got outside to think and when i go outside i fall. anyway, plz review and tell me if i should continue 


	2. Yesterday?

Chapter 2

Kevins8: yup, I finally updated. I was going to post it yesterday but I was stuck in traffic and the car moved at what seemed like less then 1km per hour. Brrrr... never drive during a blizzard. Anyway, read this and enjoy p.s. (for some reason, fanfic put spaces after my quotations so please ignore that)

* * *

Yesterday?

"My lord, it seems as if the boy has escaped" muttered a squeaky voice from somewhere in the shadows.

"So the death eaters failed. No surprise there, I didn't expect them to triumph. Their still to weak to face the ministry yet but they still have to be punished" The voice was came from a black figure located in the center of the room. The figure was as odd as the room itself whose walls were decorated with what seemed like medieval torture devises along with some artifacts, maps, and scrolls. The figure itself was stranger yet. Shrouded in a black robe, there was a menacing sense around him. The only thing visible was his eyes, both glaring a deep red.

"That will be dealt with immediately. My lord, if I may inquire, why go all this length to get the boy? Even though his extraordinary resemblance to Harry Potter, what could he possibly do to interfere with your plans?"

"Wormtail, you're ignorance is pathetic. Very well, since there is still nothing that can be done at this time now the grewks are out chasing the boy, I'll explain. There are out right?"

"Yes my lord. I set them off personally as soon as the deatheaters failed."

"Good. First thing you did right. Now let me tell you of the boy. He is the twin of Harry Potter, though how, I still do not know, The boy is a Lan and that's all that matters."

"A Lan! Why that means that he's..."

"BEEP! BEEP!"

I woke up and smashed the alarm clock. Silence. It was 6:00 a.m. in the morning. When I got up and washed myself by the sink, I couldn't help feeling as if I forgot something. There was this terrible empty feeling in me, but it was no use. The further I tried to remember, the farther it seemed to be. At last, I gave up and tried desperately to whip up some pancakes for breakfast. My babysitter was away on a business trip so I had the whole house to my self. At first, it seemed like a blessing but that quickly changed as I grew hungry. See here's one thing you need to know about me. I can't cook. I remember the last time I tried. It was my parent's anniversary and I tried cooking omelets. I still remember my poor dad and how his face turned a shade of green on the first bite. Turns out that sugar and omelets don't mix. Need I add, the pancakes didn't turn out right. Nevertheless, I was hungry so gulped it all down. After breakfast, I set back to the normal routine and headed to school. On my way, Jack caught up with me. Jack was a good friend of mine that lived two blocks away. He was jaunty, good natured and just hyperactive most of the time. He stood 5 feet tall with baby blue eyes, a kinda squashed nose, and blonde hair. Today, he was wearing elegant looking clothing and jelled his hair. I was just going to ask why when he spoke.

"Hey Shean. Where've you been yesterday?"

I was just going to reply when I froze. What have I been yesterday? It's like someone wiped my memory clean. I remembered everything before yesterday and now but yesterday remained a mystery. Jack keeps on teasing how I'll forgot my one name if no one keeps on calling me but a whole day is a lot to just forgot. The more I tried to remember, the more panicked I got. Jack must have noticed because he started yelling in my ear.

"HELLO! EARTH TO SHEAN! ANYONE IN THERE?!"

" Oh sorry about that. I guess I was daydreaming." I didn't know what else to say and couldn't really tell him the truth lest he think I'm losing it. Frankly, I don't know myself.

"Oh good. You weren't replying to anything I said. I thought you were sick for half a second there. Anyway, you haven't answered my question. You were gone yesterday and no one could find you. The principle almost notified the police."

"Oh… I was away with my uncle who came for a surprise visit and took me on a fishing trip by the mountains" The story seemed lame, even as I told it but luckily, Jack didn't catch on. For some reason, I didn't think telling him the truth would make things any better. Since this was a small community, everyone looked out for each other and could immediately tell if someone was missing. I guess my "disappearance yesterday caused quite a shock. Yesterday. The more I thought about it, the more my head ached. No matter how hard I tried, I always hit a blank. My line of thought was disturbed as Jack spoke again.

"So, are you ready for the dance?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot!" It was true. For some reason it slipped my mind. I blame the pancakes. So that's why Jack was all dressed up. Its all anyone at school could talk for weeks. Jack had a hopeless crush with a tenth grader named Jessy. It took me three full weeks before I convinced him to finally ask her.

Jack kept on muttering about the dance and asking me if he looked all right. After assuring him countless times that he looked fine, we finally reached school. Middleson high. Sure it didn't compare much to the high schools in the city but it was the joy and pride of our little community. It was big enough for all the students to fit into classrooms and small enough so you won't get lost. The outside lawn was available to all. Since the school was located on a hill, the lawn was a perfect place for picnics, dates, etc. You could get a great view of the lake from here and its absolutely gorgeous during sunset. Most community events are held on the school grounds and it just had a cozy attitude to it. School was routine as usual. All my teachers asked where I've been yesterday so I replied with the same answer I gave to Jack. After three tedious classes of geography and theoretical mathematics, I was bored stiff and could barely keep awake. Despite the boredom of classes, one question still knacked at my mind. What happened yesterday? As I walked into the caf, my lost memory soon became the least of my problems. The grewks have arrived.

* * *

Kevins8: so what do you think? I was in a rush making this so please ignore any grammar mistakes if there are any. Anyway, plz review 


End file.
